


An Unexpected Turn... Or Is It?

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: Chitose discovers something about her best friend.





	An Unexpected Turn... Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing a longer fic that has started a month ago I was doing this lol

Walking in the hallway, a visible worry on Chitose’s face. Ayano hasn’t returned any of her texts since last night, Chitose knows this is not good news. Ayano has never ignored her texts, even when she’s deep in books or school papers, they always managed to talk to each other before bed, or at least in the morning. It’s well after noon now, Chitose frowns, this is not good. Especially knowing what happened yesterday.

She was with her when Ayano opened the letter from her dream company; she was by her side after knowing they had rejected her application for the summer internship. Chitose knows how much effort Ayano had put into making the most perfect portfolio the company would ever lay their eyes on, and being denied the opportunity must hit her hard. This is why she is standing in front of Ayano’s dorm room, with a box of donuts in her hand.

Knocking on the door, Chitose hears some noises, loud noises, coming from the inside. Frowning, she really hopes everything is alright. When the door opens, she didn’t expect the sight that greets her. Sure, she has seen the ruffled hair that is currently sitting on top of Ayano’s head, side effect when you have girls’ night with Omuro san, but the frantic look and the guilty eyes?

“Chitose? Hi!” Ayano tries to comb her hair with her fingers, looking behind Chitose at the halls. “What brought you here?”

“You haven’t returned my texts,” Chitose says with a frown, “just want to make sure you’re okay?”

Ayano winces, pressing her forehead. “Ah I’m sorry! I was… kind of busy last night…” A visible blush running up her cheeks.

“Busy? Doing what?”

Has she already started preparing for another internship application? Geez this girl really needs a rest. Chitose is so deep in thought when someone pops up behind Ayano.

“Ah, if it isn’t Chitose!”

Kyoko is waving at her with a toothbrush, smiling as bright as ever. That is if you ignore the foam in her mouth.

“What are you doing out here-“ Ayano turns, pushing Kyoko back into the bathroom. “Wait, where did you get that toothbrush?!”

When Kyoko reappears from the bathroom, foam and toothbrush gone, she says with ease, “Relax, it's new. I took it from the cabinet.” No sign of being affected by Ayano’s apparent annoyance, she continues, “Although you do know I don’t mind sharing yours, right?” A wink. Of course there’s a wink.

“I do mind!” Ayano practically shouts, with her face redder than a second before.

Chitose stands in the hallway, taking in the scene, with a big goofy smile on her face. “So I guess I know what you were doing last night, Ayano chan.” Looking over to Kyoko, she continues, “Or rather, _whom_ , you were doing.”

“It- it’s not what you think! I mean-“ Feeling the heat rises up, Ayano stutters, looking for a convincible reason for Toshino Kyoko being in her room, brushing her teeth, with both of them dressing… not quite decent…

Kyoko sends Chitose an air high five.

Ayano snaps her head back. “You’re not helping!”

“What? But… it’s Chitose! She’s like, our biggest shipper?” Kyoko pouts, and Chitose giggles.

“Ship? Wha- You know what? Never mind.“ Ayano shakes her head, she will not let Toshino Kyoko derail this conversation anymore. She turns to Chitose and begins, “The truth is…” she pauses. “Well, you know…” and stutters. “We were just…” Ayano opens her mouth, but no words are coming. Her brain short-circuited and all she can feel is the blush creeping up her cheeks. And heat. When did this room get so hot? Ayano pulls at the hem of her top. She doesn’t want to lie to her best friend. It’s just, everything is happening so fast, especially when her mind hasn’t even recovered from... whatever happened last night. 

Chitose smiles. “No worries, I will just leave these here,” she says while putting the box of donuts in Ayano’s hands, “and let you two have some privacy.”

“Oh donuts! You’re the best!” Kyoko excitedly exclaims, putting her jaw on Ayano’s shoulder, hand snaking around her waist, trying to snatch the box from behind.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ayano chan. And good day, Toshino san.” Chitose waves at them both before turning to leave.

Humming a familiar tune, Chitose hears Ayano hesitantly bid her farewell, then scold at Kyoko for stealing the donut box.

She can’t stop smiling. This day may not turn out the way she expected, but seriously, these two? About darn time.


End file.
